


Christmas Cuddles

by SmartassUndertheMountain



Category: Marvel, The Avengers
Genre: F/M, christmas time fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartassUndertheMountain/pseuds/SmartassUndertheMountain
Summary: You and Clint need some time to cuddle on Christmas Eve





	1. Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharm/gifts).



> Requested: Since we're fast approaching Christmas, how about something holiday themed? Whatever characters, reader insert or not.
> 
> I hope you like Clint as much as I do. Our archer needs some love. Also, I wrote a different ending to this that was less Christmas and more lovey-dovey, so once I edit it a bit, I might post it separately.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Clint share a peaceful Christmas Eve

            You had left the Christmas party a little early. You were tired, and as much as you loved Christmas celebrations, you really wanted to curl up and watch _A Muppets Christmas Carol_ , and fall asleep knowing that Michael Cane’s Scrooge had really been changed by the three spirits and that Kermit’s Bob Cratchet wouldn’t have to see Tiny Tim die.

            Pajamas on, movie queued, you were about to crawl under the covers when you heard a knock on your door. Peaking through the peephole that you had begged Tony for (he called it your Christmas present, but you knew he’d gotten you something else, despite your protests) you saw Clint. He was leaning against the doorframe, braced with one hand, the other resting on his hip.

            “Come on, sweetheart, open up. I know you’re in there.”

            You chuckled and opened the door. “A ‘please let me in’ would have also worked.”

            “Eh.” He shrugged and moved past you into your room. He sat on the edge of your bed and gave you a once over, taking in your penguin pajama bottoms and your favorite long sleeve t-shirt from college. You look the time to appreciate how good he looked. Jeans and a black button down with the sleeves rolled up. His tie was undone and the top two buttons were open. It was a very good look on him.

            "Bedtime already? It’s not even eleven yet.”

            “I was going to settle in and watch a movie. You’re welcome to join me. I just  sorta figured you’d want to party tonight since you just got back from that undercover mission. Give you a chance to let loose a bit.”

            He shrugged again. “I did a bit. Then I got to missing you. Decided you’d be more fun than a party.”

            You smiled and sat next to him. “Oh really now? And what makes you think that?”

            “Well,” he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small bundle of green branches, “I got some mistletoe here that makes me pretty confident.”

            “Hmmm. Mistletoe, hunh?”

            “Yep.” He popped the “p” and grinned wolfishly.

            “Well, I guess I can’t break tradition on Christmas Eve, now can I?”

            “I think it would be very Grinch-y of you if you did.”

            With a gasp, you slapped your hand to your chest, a little harder than you really meant to. “I can’t be compared to the Grinch!”

            Locking eyes with him you shared a smile, small and genuine. It lit up his eyes. He held the mistletoe over your heads; together you leaned in to one another, heads tilting to avoid nose-bumping. His lips were soft against yours, warm and inviting. The first kiss was soft and gentle. As was the next. And the next. His arm came down and wrapped around your shoulders, pulling you closer to him, until you broke apart so you could readjust.

            Lying down, facing each other, you continued to kiss, soft and warm, and lazy. Your arms were around each other, legs laced together. He ran a hand through your hair, stroking the back of your neck and placed a kiss to your forehead. He hummed in contentment.

            “I missed this. Missed you. Undercover missions suck.”

            “I missed you, too. Glad you made it back for Christmas. I thought for sure this one would have you gone through the New Year.”

            “Yeah. I did, too. Thank goodness for bad guys that are a bad at being bad.”

            You hummed in agreement and pressed a kiss to his nose, the easiest thing you could reach without having to move. “Wanna watch my movie with me?”

            “Is it Rudolph?”

            “No.”

            “Frosty?”

            “Hell, no.”

            “Then, yes, I would love to watch your movie with you. What is it?”

            “A Muppet’s Christmas Carol.”

            “I like that one.”

            “If you want to change into the pjs you left here last time, I’ll go pop some popcorn.”

            “Deal.”

           

            Three and half minutes later, you were both in your bed, the opening credits were playing and you were snuggled up with Clint, who was holding the popcorn bowl. He pressed a kiss to your cheek and wrapped an arm around your shoulders.

            You could hear the others beginning to return to their own rooms and glanced at the clock. Just past midnight.

            “Merry Christmas, Clint.”

            “Merry Christmas, Y/N.”

            You turned your attention back to the movie, but it was paused right as Scrooge entered his office.

            “Hey! What’s the big idea?”

            “Actually, I was wondering, and we don’t have to if you aren’t ready yet, I just wanted to put it out there in case you are ready but don’t want to bring it up because you think that I’m not ready. Which I am, I just don’t want to if you don’t want to-“

            “Clint! Sweetie, what is it?”

            “Do you want to tell the others that we’re together? Maybe tomorrow during Christmas brunch?”   He looked nervous; his face was a little red. It was a very rare occasion for the master archer to be bashful or shy about anything. He certainly hadn’t been that nervous discussing sex, or meeting your parents.

            “You want to tell them?”

            “Yeah, I mean, I want to go to parties with you, and dance with you all night, and not have to play it cool when one of Tony’s millionaire friends hits on you, or when you dance with Steve, or Sam, or Bucky, when I wish it was with me. I want them to know that I’m yours, and you’re mine.”

            “Okay. We’ll tell them.”

            “Really?”

            “Really. But I’m still dancing with the guys because that’s when they tell me all the good gossip.”

            “Fine, but I get the first and last dance.”

            “Deal.”

            “Shall we seal that with a kiss?” He held up the mistletoe again.

            With a laugh you leaned in and kissed him, pulling away before he could slip in some tongue. You’d never get to watch your movie at this rate. “For the record, you don’t have to use mistletoe to kiss me.”

            “I know. Just thought our kisses needed to be more seasonally appropriate.” He grinned at you.

            “Dork,” you muttered under your breath, pulling him in for one last chaste kiss before turning back to your movie and settling down for the night.


	2. Happy New Year, Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had a wonderful Christmas Eve with Clint, now you're hoping for a terrific (and lazy) New Year's Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bolded text indicates what is happening in the video; italics refers to anything said using sign language.

            In the days following Christmas, your merry group of friends had disbanded, despite Tony’s whining that you all needed to have a party because you and Clint had “finally come clean about your secret little rendezvous. Thought we didn’t know about it, but we did.”

            “That’s a lie. We were making bets on when you two would finally lose it and hook up.” Steve said.

            “Steve!” Wanda hissed, surprised that he would admit to being involved.

            “What? It’s true. And when did you get together? Some of us would like to win our money back.”

            “Six months.” Clint muttered, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face as he took another sip of still steaming hot coffee.

            Tony choked on his own coffee, and Bruce about lost it laughing at him. The others looked between the two of you with wide eyes.

            “They didn’t even make the betting pool until four months ago.” Vision said, by way of explanation.

            “Yeah, we’re just that good. Need a secret kept, pick one of us.” You said with a smirk.

            “So why come out about it?” Bruce asked, composure finally regained.

            “Wanted to show off my arm candy,” you said as you wrapped an arm around Clint’s waist.

            “Ditto,” he smiled as he put an arm around your shoulders. “And I’m tired of your buddies hitting on her.” He looked pointedly at Tony.

            “Don’t blame me. It’s not my fault you’ve got such a charming girlfriend.”

            “That he does,” you smiled up at Clint, resting your head on his shoulder.

 

            With everyone in the know, and Christmas officially over, Natasha had taken Wanda for some much needed vacation - a secluded island where no one spoke English that could only be reached with three plane rides and boat. Tony and Pepper were going to visit her family out in California. Bruce was going back to who knows where to do some more doctoring, Steve and Bucky had renewed their search for an apartment in Brooklyn, and you and Clint were relaxing in your apartment in the city.

            Tony had tried to persuade you to get rid of it when you officially moved in to the complex, but you insisted that you needed to maintain a place away from your crazy life, so that from time to time you could pretend that you lived at least a semi-normal life.

            And right now you were loving it. In the field, Clint was Johnny-on-the-Spot, appearing where he needed to be, getting the job done, but at home he was the biggest couch potato to exist. The most either of you had moved all day was to answer the door to retrieve the delivery food, or to pop more popcorn, occasionally refill a drink. Clint was trying to convince you to teach Lucky how to open the fridge, and then he could fetch whatever you wanted, but you countered that Lucky was as lazy as his human and wouldn’t want to fetch anything that he couldn’t eat. 

            Some movie from the 80’s was on in the background, but neither of you were paying attention. You were wrapped up in his arms, listening to the sound of his breathing while he played with you hair. He had decided to play Would You Rather, but it was all food, movies, or sex related, and as fun as all of those were, eventually the questions became a little redundant, so you lapsed into a content silence.

            “Oh!” You moved out of sudden excitement, moving away from a startled Clint and reaching under the couch for a perfectly wrapped present. "I almost forgot. This is not a Christmas present, because I know we agreed not to, but I did do a little something, since this marks about half a year we’ve been together. And it’s not an anniversary present, because anniversaries are annual, and this isn’t, and I don’t remember the exact date anyway, but I wanted to do a little something to surprise you, so...”

            You sat cross-legged beside him, smiling, extending the package, about the size of a lingerie box with shiny silver paper with a red tulle bow, to him.

            He sat up with a knowing smile. “Yeah, I might’ve done the same thing.” He pulled a small box wrapped in green paper with a small gold ribbon tied around it from behind the pillow that had been propping up his head.

            You fought back a laugh. “Alright, but open yours first.”

            “Why do I have to open mine first?”

            “Because I remembered first and I’m excited to see your face when you open it.”

            "Oh, alright.” He said, feigning annoyance, until you shoved his arm and he laughed. He slid the bow off and put it around your neck like a necklace as he whispered that “you’re all the present I need.”

            Shaking your head and fighting back a giggle, you told him to hush and open the damn present. He ripped off the paper, balled it up, and threw it directly into your trashcan. He could go back to college on a basketball scholarship crossed your mind, before you dragged back to the present as you saw him lift open the box lid and pushed the tissue paper to the side.

            “You… gave me my own iPad?”

            “It’s what’s on the iPad.”

            He raised an eyebrow at you, but unlocked it. Already pulled up and ready to play was a video.

            “Watch it now?”

            “Yes, dummy.”

            He pressed play and leaned the iPad against your pillows so you could watch together.

 

            The title “Happy Roughly Six Months of Enduring Me, Clint,” came up on screen. It faded out and instructions to turn off his hearing aids came up. He looked at you again with curiosity, and you pointed to the screen which now read “Yes. Really.”

            With a soft chuckle he took them out and put them on your coffee table. He turned to the screen

 

            **The screen faded to black, then slowly turned into you, sitting, with your room in the background, filming from the camera on your laptop. You smiled, and waved at the camera. You began speaking, and subtitles informed him (even though he could read lips really well) that “I’m a little nervous, even though I’m recording this so you won’t even know how many times it’ll take to get this right.” You took a deep breath and raised your hands, and began speaking. More specifically, you began signing.**

 

**“Hello, Clint. You have been teaching me some sign language, but I wanted to surprise you. Surprise!”**

 

            Clint glanced at you, but you kept your gaze trained on the screen.

 

**“I want to start the New Year off right, by being totally open and honest with you. I want to tell you that you mean a lot to me. I have told you that before, but I want to tell you in every way I can.” You paused, took one more deep breath, and signed while mouthing the words, “I love you, Clint.”**

 

            You heard him gasp, and this time when he looked at you, you looked back, and smiled, but quickly pointed him back to the screen so he wouldn’t miss the rest of it.

 

            **“And now, for the rest of this video, I will be showcasing my new acquired skills by signing Robin Hood,” and a little photo of the Disney animated Robin Hood poster spun onto the screen by your head.**

 

            Clint rolled his eyes, but the smile was still stretched across his face.

 

 

            **There were only three or so lines of the intro that you actually signed before you said “let’s skip to the best part.” A picture of Maid Marion about to kiss Robin Hood disguised as the stork at the tournament crawled onto the screen, replacing the movie poster by your head.**

**You signed “Like Maid Marion I love my archer, even when he dresses funny.” A picture of of Clint wearing a very mismatched work-out outfit and holding his bow appeared just below the other picture.**

**“Happy New Year, Clint.”**

**The screen faded to black and the credits rolled.**

**Starring - Y/F/N**

**Directed by - Y/F/N**

**Produced by -Y/F/N**

**Camera man 1 - Y/F/N**

**Editor - Y/F/N**

**Make up - Y/F/N, Natasha, and Wanda**

**Costuming - Y/F/N, Steve, and Bucky**

**ASL Lessons - Wouldn’t you like to know?**

 

            Clint looked at you and you could see the tears in his eyes. He hated crying because it gave him a headache, but he let one fall down his cheek.

            _“You love me?”_

You nodded.  _“Of course I love you.”_

_“I love you, too."_

            He launched forward and pulled you into his arms. You hadn’t been certain that filming it was the best way to say those three words for the first time, but it seemed that things definitely turned out for the best.

            He pulled back and pushed your present into your hands.

            You smiled and pulled off the fold ribbon, carefully - just to drag it out - took off the wrapping paper, and opened the box. At first you only saw the keyring, the rebel symbol from Star Wars. You pulled it out, and the key attached to it came out from under the padding.

            Your eyes widened, and while you thought you knew where this was going, you needed to see him say it to be sure. You set it down so you could sign.

            _“A key?”_

_“To my apartment. I was hoping you would move in with me?”_

            You nodded vigorously and threw your arms around him. You felt him laugh as he pulled you closer.

            “Is that a ‘yes,' then?”

            “Yes. Absolutely. Wait,” you pulled back, "you can hear me?”

            “I put my hearing aids back in when you were unwrapping your present. Didn’t want to lose them when I inevitably walk off without them. Which might happen a lot now that you can sign. How long have you been taking lessons?”

            “A while now, but it was really slow to start with. I got a lot done on that last mission of yours.”

            “My last mission.”

            “That’s what I said.”

            “No, I meant, that wasn’t just the latest mission I went on, it was my last mission. I’m not going out in the field anymore unless they’re desperate.”

            “Really?”

            “Really. Officially, I’ll be a consultant, do the odd research here and there, strategy planning, but no more field work. And I can do most of that from the city.”

            “So you’ll work from home?”

            “Our home. I was wondering if you could do your computer work from home, too. I know it stresses you out there, always something going on making it hard to relax and all. Got that spare bedroom we could turn into an office, desk for you, desk for me, put in a bed for Lucky.” He shrugged. “If you don’t want to go that far, then that’s fine. I just really want to live with you.

            You grinned a chesire grin and nodded once again. “I think they can manage with FaceTime and Skype calls for most of my work.”

            “I love you.”

            “I love you, too.”

            Reaching out you pulled him into your arms and he came willingly. Very willingly. He practically tackled you onto the couch, pushing back until you were laying down with him hovering just above you. He threw you a shit eating grin and leaned down to kiss you, long and deep. You lost yourself in his kiss, deepening it when his tongue asked for entrance, pulling him closer by his short hair, tracing patterns along the back of his neck. 

            You were forced apart when a loud cracking made you jump in surprise. Glancing over his shoulder out the window you saw the fireworks exploding in the sky. With a smile you place another kiss on his lips.

            “Happy New Year, Clint.”

            “Happy New Year, Y/N."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this! It only became a two parter because writing the original request gave me too many ideas. I don't own any of the characters that you recognize. I appreciate every read, kudos, and comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Happy holidays to everyone!


End file.
